The Animal Models, Stem Cells and Cell Therapy Core facilitates translational research in the Marion Bessin Liver Research Center by providing unique resources, technologies and scientific expertise at cost savings. The Core was reorganized since previous the Center renewal, preserving all previous services and including additional services in response to the evolving needs of Center Investigators. The Core has accumulated extensive expertise in cutting-edge technologies and resources for studies using various liver cell types, including stem cells, as well as unique animal models. This benefits Center Investigators pursuing basic studies of pathophysiological mechanisms or cell and gene therapy. For instance, exciting opportunities are generated for Center Investigators through expertise in disease models, distribution of high quality cell preparations, which were instrumental for novel therapeutic developments in metabolic deficiency states, genetic diseases, radiation injury and acute or chronic liver failure. Simultaneously, numerous studies were advanced in hepatic gene expression, stem/progenitor cell biology, inflammation, autophagy, liver growth control, pathophysiological mechanisms of liver transport. Similarly, educational activities position the Core as an important resource. The Aims of this Core are as follows: To breed, maintain and provide animals that are not readily available from other sources, To develop or reproduce relevant induced animal models. To isolate and distribute high quality primary animal or human liver cells, To provide liver cells generated from pluripotent stem cells using highly efficient protocols, To instruct investigators in stem cell methods and commonly used animal procedures, To offer consultation for experimental design for animal studies To provide optimized, cost-effective liver cell culture conditions and additives, To incorporate new technologies for animal and human stem cell and cell therapy studies, To encourage use of the Core by early-stage investigators or investigators new to liver research.